Multiverser Vampire
by A-BOMBLIKEABOSS
Summary: Stuck in Yokai Academy, huh? Well then , I better get to work, kick some asses, take names, and get some girls. My name is Adam Jameson. And I am a Multiverser.


**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with another story. In this one, we're going Rosario Vampire with Adam Jameson/Timeshifter. Lets get it done.**

My name is Adam Jameson. I am a Multiverser. I'm a person with the ability to make reality my personal playground. I can be anywhere I want to be. In this case, the Rosario Vampire universe and I replaced Tsukune as the "human" going to Yokai Academy. So I have just basically created a crater from landing in the forest in my 'human' form and the Headmaster is currently staring at me with interest.

"You know who I am?" he asked as I nodded my head.

"I know everyone." I said jokingly as he smiled.

"Well, you came here for a reason, and that reason was to enroll at Yokai Academy?" he asked as I shrugged.

"I was bored, and I'm already a teenaged vigilante member of a superhero black ops team in another reality so why not?" I asked as he nodded his head.

"You already know where the school is, so we'll meet again soon." He said as he disappeared from sight. Well, time to get going. I immediately brushed some dust off my jacket as I started walking. I'm currently wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt, black combat boots, leather gloves, and a black jacket with white stripes on the sides with the words "TIME IS ALWAYS ON MY SIDE" written on the back and black sunglasses with yellow lens. Now if I'm correct from where I'm standing, this is where I meet…

"Look out!" I heard as I immediately spun around and stopped the bike about to smack into my back and looked to see Moka herself looking at me with shock as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm-"

"Anemic?" I asked. "It's all right, it could've been worse, you could have smashed into my back and fallen off your bike." I said as I noticed my hand had some blood on it. Oh no. Guess you can't stop this from happening. I notice Moka having a face of hunger as she grabbed my shoulders after saying she's a vampire and bit my neck. HOLY SHIT THAT HURTS! I then feel her teeth leave my neck as she immediately realized what she did and apologized as I held up my hands.

"Whoa, slow down, why don't we start on more civilized terms? I'm Adam Jameson, you?" I asked already knowing her name and that she wasn't shitting me about being a vampire.

"I'm Moka Akashiya. Will you be my friend?" she asked as I nodded my head.

"Sure, why not, I'm new here anyway." I said as she immediately sacked my ass to the ground with a hug.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said as I patted her back.

"Okay, not that I don't like the hug, but I think we need to get to school." I said as she immediately got up and helped me up as we walked to the academy.

**Later**

I walked into Nekenome's class as I saw Saizou and immediately noted to put him on my shit list as I felt someone staring at me and I looked to see several girls staring at me with lust. Oh shit, I already know one girl doing that. I see Kurumu staring at me with her purple eyes undressing me as I waved at her, making her blush.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Nekenome, you must be new here, what's your name?" Nekenome asked as she was suddenly in my face as I gently pushed her away so I could breathe.

"Adam Jameson, ma'am." I said as she checked her attendance sheet and nodded her head.

"Okay, Mr. Jameson your seat is right over there." She said pointing to Tsukune's seat as I walked toward it and sat down. I then heard people talking about me. I heard the guys comment about how they could probably take me out as I smirked internally. If only they knew. I heard the girls talk about my looks and how some plan on asking me out as I heard the door open and saw the pink haired vampire walk in. I immediately heard the guys go into pervert mode as I cleared my throat.

"Hey Moka." I said as she looked at me for five seconds before rushing toward me and tackled me once again into a hug, knocking me off my desk.

"Adam, we're in the same class together, this is fun!" she said as I sighed internally. This is going to be a long day.

**Later**

Moka was now dragging me through the hallway; everyone we passed by gave looks of jealousy, hatred, and sadness as we walked to a vending machine as I got a Coke. Moka got tomato juice as we sat on a bench.

"So, this is your first time being here?" Moka asked as I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I heard about it and decided to check it out." I said as I heard footsteps sneaking up on us. "You know, Komiya, if you wanted to talk to us, you didn't have to be sneaky about it." I said as I turned to look at the Orc rapist who looked shocked that I knew he was there but quickly smirked when he saw Moka.

"Hey, babe, why are you hanging with this wimp when you can hang with a real man- OOF!" he yelled when I sped up to him and punched his ass into the vending machine.

"Do yourself a favor. Stay away from her." I said as Moka grabbed me and ran off.

**Yokai Academy Roof**

"That was brave of you to do." Moka said, as I knew what was coming.

"The guy rubs me the wrong way, couldn't let him get near you if that's the case, my instincts have never been wrong." I said as she nodded her head.

"Adam, what's your monster form?" she asked as I looked at her with a smirk.

"I thought there were rules against that." I said as her eyes widened.

"Sorry, I forgot, but I already told you mine, so it seems fair to tell me yours." She said as I shook my head.

"It's very complicated." I said as we continued talking as she showed me her Rosario and we kept talking until we got to the subject about humans as she straight up hurt me by saying she hated humans. Even though I knew she would say that, it still hurt me. I immediately felt angry as I took off my shades.

"If I was still human, Moka, I'd feel insulted." I said coldly as I saw her eyes widen.

"You were human?" she asked frightened as I nodded my head.

"Yeah, but then I died and became this. Good luck with Yokai Academy, it's obviously not the place for me." I said as I turned to her so that she saw my eyes and I started to turn and walk away as I heard her running toward me.

"Adam, wait!" I immediately vanished after she said that, now not wanting to be here.

**No One POV**

Moka stood there shocked. Her first friend was once human? But how did he vanish when she tried to stop him from leaving? No, she'll worry about that later, she has to find him. She immediately ran out of the academy into the forest as she called out for Adam. Suddenly she saw a shadow approaching.

"Adam?" she asked hopefully as the shadow revealed Saizou who grinned lecherously at her as she backed up, remembering Adam's words.

"Hello babe, so you're still looking for the weakling huh? Well, I've waited long enough." He said, as he seemed to stretch into the form of a grotesque monster. His tongue reached out to Moka as she closed her eyes.

"ADAM!"

**Adam POV**

I stood at the bus stop, waiting for the bus to arrive. I knew Moka would say that, but it still hurt to hear it come out of her mouth. I'm now torn between leaving this reality forever and never looking back or staying here and carrying out Tsukune's fate.

"ADAM!" a voice cried as my head snapped up. Moka. But that means…

"Saizou." I said coldly as I closed my eyes. A yellow glow surrounded me as I was engulfed in the light and replaced with the suit from Timeshift. I had a Gravity Hammer on my back along with a double-edged broadsword with a gear on it. I had an Energy Sword on my hip along with a Plasma Caster pistol from the Predator franchise as well as two Predator wrist gauntlets. I then looked toward the direction of the scream as I vanished.

**With Moka**

Moka was thrown into a tree as Saizou licked his lips.

"Now, time to have some fun." He said, as he was about to take off her clothes. Suddenly, a burning pain entered Saizou's back as he gripped his back.

"Augh!" he cried as Moka looked to see a man in a silver and black suit with an orange visor on his face decked out with weaponry holding a strange looking sidearm.

"Leave her alone." He said in a voice that Moka recognized.

"Adam?" she asked as suddenly he was right next to her.

**Adam POV**

"Yeah, you okay?" I asked as she nodded her head.

"You came back." She said as I put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't leave my friends behind." I said as she hugged me.

"I'm sorry for saying that I hate humans." She said as I patted her back.

"I forgive you." I said as we stood there for a couple of seconds.

"Hey, don't pretend I'm not here!" I heard Saizou call as I heard footsteps and I immediately pushed Moka out of the way as I spun around and shot Saizou in the face. I quickly pulled out my Gravity Hammer as I slammed it onto his head. Suddenly, he rose up and punched me into several trees as I saw Moka rush after me after I slid down a cliff. I saw her at my side as she helped me up.

"Are you okay?" she asked as I nodded my head and slowly struggled to stand up. I then grabbed her Rosario as she looked at me with confusion.

"Time to be that SCARY VAMPIRE you are and kick some ass." I said as I pulled it off, shocking Moka and myself.

"You removed it." She said as suddenly, a light exploded as I shielded my eyes. When the light cleared, I looked to see Inner Moka as she stared at me with interest and curiosity.

"You said you were human, but you clearly have abilities superior to one." She said as I nodded my head.

"We can play 20 Questions later when this guy is done." I said pointing to Saizou, who snapped out of his stupor and charged us. I immediately smirked as I put my Gravity Hammer on my back and fired my Caster at Saizou as he kept charging and I kept firing until one hit him in the face as Moka kicked him into a mountain. I immediately holstered my Caster as I shot my hand up and caught Moka's foot as I slowly turned my head toward her. I then gently lowered her foot to the ground as I turned to face her.

"You obviously want an explanation for this right?" I asked as she nodded her head.

"You lied to the other Moka." She said as I took off my helmet.

"No I didn't. I actually did die, and became like this." I said as I explained to her about how I died, meeting Duncan, training with him and arriving here but I didn't say her world was a show where I came from. "And so I came to this universe, and now I'm stuck here." I said, as her face was one of pure confusion and shock. I held out her rosary as she took it.

"You interest me, Adam Jameson. Someday, I will understand what you speak of. For now, take care of the other Moka." She said as she attached the Rosario to her chain and reverted back to Outer Moka. I then helped her back to her dorm as I smiled. Looks like I have my work cut out for me.

**There we go! Another story! Let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


End file.
